This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have implemented an independent fluorescence microprobe setup. The components specific to the fluorescence microprobe has been assembled onto a 30'x 30'breadboard that can be removed from the main microprobe table for easy interchangeability with the corresponding setup for micro-diffraction. We have also tested a combined focusing configuration where the main beamline optics is used to pre-focus the incident beam. This configuration is useful for some experiments that required maximum delivered flux and can accept larger focal spots. The pre-focused beam generates a real or virtual secondary source for the KB mirrors, depending on the relative location between the focal point and the KB mirrors. Under this configuration we have observed that the delivered beam flux can be increased 3 fold by pre-focusing the beam in the horizontal direction only. The BioCAT-FMAP scanning software has been recently improved by incorporating new routines to optimize the acquisition of the fluorescence data with minimum overhead time per pixel during continuous scans. The counting time per pixel can now be as low as 50 milliseconds. Additionally, plotting functionality has been incorporated to the software. The users now have several options for on-the-fly plotting of the measured data. Single plots and multi plots can be pre-selected. These routines have been improved to offer more flexibility during the scanning time.